This invention relates generally to packing case loading devices and deals more particularly with a case loader adapted to receive successive charges from a continuously operating infeed conveyor, and which includes a grid, rotatable on an axis aligned with the conveyor, to invert the articles, and to push the articles downwardly into an upwardly open packing case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,524 issued to Johnson et al in November 1972, shows such a device with upper and lower lane defining capsules and with doors for holding the articles during invert. Only one capsule is used in the the present disclosure and this single capsule not only has an operating speed equal to or higher than that disclosed in the Johnson patent, but also provides for an improved means for ejecting the articles from the inverted capsule or grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,117 issued to Gift in September 1974 shows an invert grid with expandable lane defining structure for holding articles during the invert motion of the grid. The advantages of the Gift patent are further enhanced by the features of the present disclosure and both of these prior patent disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a single capsule invert grid capable of the same, or higher operating speed as the double grid disclosed in Johnson, taking advantage of the article holding features of Gift, in an apparatus which also has the capability for pushing the articles out of the grid by means of the same riding strips or rails which support the articles in the grid as the charge is being formed. These strips, and the grid, need not be returned to their starting positions in the cycle of operation, and are instead immediately positioned so as to receive a succeeding charge from the infeed conveyor once the inverted charge has been deposited in the upwardly open packing case.